


Leave A Tender Moment Alone

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s05e18 Access, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is hypersensitive and doesnt want anyone to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Tender Moment Alone

“Do you really need to film this part?”

Leo stood in CJ’s office looking at the camera crew. CJ looked at them too.

“Leo, they are following me all day. It has been the craziest day I think I've had in years and I really cannot argue with you right now about cameras. Your office approved this.”

“I don’t want to argue baby, I want to hold you. Just not in front of them. They have left the room for personal phone calls and such.”

The cameraman cleared his throat.

“CJ, we can definitely give you a 15 minute breather. Is it OK if the door remains ajar and we get an audio feed?”

‘Fine.” Leo replied. “As long as nothing too intimate ends up on PBS.”

“Leo is hypersensitive and he doesn’t want anyone to know.” CJ said.

Leo glared at her as the camera crew walked out. He would not mention to the Chief of Staff right now that access meant just that and any and everything would end up on PBS...they had signed a waiver.

“What?” she asked.

Leo sat on the couch, beckoning her with his finger. CJ’s smile was wide but tired as she joined him. She kicked off her pumps, curled up, and laid her head in his lap. Leo ran his fingers through her hair.

“I'm not going to bother to ask you how your day is going.” He said.

“Why? It’s been fantastic. I slept in, had a bagel and coffee over the New York Times, Nora and I took an extended lunch, and I was actually thinking of knocking off early.”

“Oh really? Will you be naked when I come home?”

“Leo!”

CJ turned over and covered his mouth with her hand.

“They are getting audio.” She said.

“Yes, and the last time I checked we were married.”

He pulled her into a kiss and CJ caressed his face.

“You are doing a terrific job out there. Clean, precise, grace under pressure...I'm proud of you.”

“I love you Leopold.”

“I love you too.”

He kissed her again and then they sat and enjoyed the few moments of quiet. CJ took a deep breath.

“It is an adrenaline rush you know?”

“What's that baby?”

“This insanity happening the day the documentary people came to film me. What if it were just another day...would history paint me and this job as mediocre? What if it were the night of the Hartsfield’s Landing election, or the time Toby sat in my office eating peanuts and pontificating about basketball scores. God forbid it was the night of the Stackhouse Filibuster.”

“That night was a real eye opener. Believe me.” Leo replied.

“I'm sure it was, for you. For me, it was action every three to four hours in between e-mailing my father.”

Leo ran his hand down her throat, lingering near the buttons of her blouse.

“How does your skin stay so damned soft and fragrant?” he asked. “Come here baby.”

CJ sat up, sitting on Leo’s lap. She caressed the back of his neck and he sighed. It had been a long day for him too.

“We both need a breather today.” He said.

“I think we have less than seven minutes left.”

“It took less than seven minutes to create Timothy.”

“It has never been less than seven minutes Leo McGarry.”

“Not the whole show...of course not. This thing is going to be over soon and we may still get out of here at a decent hour.”

“Don’t be a tease Leo.”

Leo leaned to whisper; hoping that the audio feed would not pick him up.

“I am going to run a bath for you tonight, and I will wash your body down.”

“Mmm, keep talking.” CJ wrapped her arms tighter around him.

“Then I will dry you off and rub that lotion you like all over your body.”

“Yeah Leo.” CJ bit her lip. “Then what?”

“Then I am fucking you from behind Mrs. McGarry.”

“Where?”

“What do you mean?”

“Not the bed Leo, it’s boring.”

“The shower?” he asked.

“I'm already dry remember?”

“Perhaps the kitchen counter.”

He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her mouth.

“We have to end this now.” She murmured against his mouth. “I'm getting excited.”

“Me too. One more kiss.”

He could hardly stop kissing her. CJ pulled away and stood from the couch. Leo stood too, pacing the room.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Shaking it off. I have to go back out there and be White House Chief of Staff.”

Leo shook himself off like a wet dog and CJ giggled.

“Don’t do that. You know what your laugh does to me.”

“Then don’t do the doggy shake thing. Go back to work Leo.”

“One more kiss?” he asked.

CJ shook her head.

“Tonight. I love you.”

Leo smiled. He opened the door and looked at the camera crew. They were hanging out by Carol’s desk, drinking coffee and conversing.

“She is all yours fellas. Knock ‘em dead.”

***


End file.
